Mari in the bathroom
by Maddiebug
Summary: Michael in the Bathroom, except it's Marinette. "Ladybug you don't know. Is Mari flying solo. Mari in the bathroom by herself!" Includes a fight scene and a make up scene With a happy ending. Be more Chill inspiration, but not crossover.


**Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous, including the characters and world this story takes place in or "Michael in the Bathroom." The song from Be More Chill that inspired this.**

 **leave a review or something below.**

 **This was inspired by the song "Michael in the Bathroom" from Be More Chill**

Thanks for reading

...

"Adrien Agreste, I love you."

The pause between them was way too long.

Coming to this party was a mistake. She only came as a favor for Adrien. He didn't want to be alone with Chloe, so she was there as a friend. Ladybug, of course had to decline her invitation, but more than anything, Mari wished she could have her mask at this moment.

Nino and Alya were busy, so it was just the two of them, hiding in the bathroom. It was way too fancy of a party and over come with stress and a small burst of courage, she admitted her secret to him. She told him how she felt.

And he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry Mari, I just don't feel the same way." He smiled at her. "You are kind smart and cute. Youre a great friend, but I love Ladybug."

She felt the tears on her face. He loved her. But he didn't love her. She spat the words out in anger. "You don't even know her."

"Of course I know her! I'm-"

"I don't need to hear it Adrien. Don't lie to make me feel better."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a mess. I'm clumsy. I can barely speak to you. Why would anyone like me? I get it. Really I do."

"I care about you Mari."

"If you really care, can you do one thing for me?"

"Youre one of my best friends. Of course."

"Don't pursue Ladybug."

"What? Why?"

"She can't handle it. Shes a mess. You have no idea who she is outside of the mask. Youve talked to her like 4 times max. Just don't. Trust me."

"I love her."

"You don't even know her."

He glared. "Get out of my way Mari."

"Or what?"

He pushed past her without a word.

Shit. Now she really was alone.

...

I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall  
I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all

I'm sobbing in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda broke my heart  
But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend I don't have a missing part

Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair  
Now through _some_ fault of mine, there's no other half there

Now I'm just Mari in the bathroom, Mari in the bathroom, at a party  
Forget how long it's been  
I'm just Mari in the bathroom, Mari in the bathroom at a party  
No you can't come in!  
I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave  
And picking at grout as I softly grieve  
I'm just Ladybug who you don't know, Mari flyin' solo, Mari in the bathroom by herself  
Oh, by herself

I am hiding, since he left me, just ignoring all the truths I said  
He doesn't know it's me, and as I fake pee, I feel my stomache fill with dread  
And I hear a drunk Chloe sing along to Whitney through the door.. I wanna dance with somebody!  
And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore

Now it's just Mari in the bathroom, Mari in the bathroom at a party  
I can't disguise the tears  
Mari in the bathroom, Mari in the bathroom at a party  
As I choke back my fears  
I'll wait as long as I need, until my face is dry  
Or I'll just blame it on allergies or something in my eye!  
I'm just Mari who you don't know, Mari flyin' solo  
Mari in the bathroom by herself!

Knock, knock, knock, knock  
They're gonna start to shout soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
It sucks you left me here alone..  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Here in this teenage battle zone..  
Clang, clang, clang, clang  
I feel the pressure blowing up..  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
My big mistake was showing up..  
Splash, splash, splash, splash  
I throw some water in my face  
And I am in a better place  
I go to open up the door  
But I can't hear knocking  
Anymore

And I can't help but yearn  
For a different time  
And then I look in the mirror  
And the present is clearer  
And there's no denying, I'm just..

At a party  
Is there a sadder sight than...  
Mari in the bathroom at a party  
This is a heinous night  
I wish I came as Ladybug and was never scorned  
Or wish I offed myself instead  
Wish I was never born!  
I'm just Mari who's a loner, Ladybug's a loner

Why did you choose her, God she's such a loser

Swinging on a yo-yo, Who you think that you know

Ladybug in the bathroom by herself  
Oh, by herself  
Oh, by herself  
All you know about me is my name  
Awesome party  
I'm so glad I came

...

Marinette stepped into the hallway slowly. She glanced around, wanting to make sure she was alone.

She turned right into Adrien Agreste.

"I need to apologize. Mari 'm sorry."

"Don't be." She glared. "I'm the stupid one who thought I'd have a chance with you. You're perfect."

"I'm the stupid one."

"Huh?"

"I didn't realize that you were my lady."

Her eyes widened. "Was I talking out loud?"

"Yeah."

"How long were you there?"

"I regretted leaving the instant I stepped out if the door. I knew I had to wait and apologize."

"You were there the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry for making you wait. Youre suppose to be at a party."

"Mari. You were screaming. I couldn't leave you."

"How much did you hear?"

He avoided her eyes. "I heard enough."

"What do you mean? You heard enough to know how much if a mess I am?"

"No" he held her hand. "I heard enough to know I'm an idiot. Enough to regret everything I said tonight. Enough to know that I don't deserve you. Enough to know that the incredible girl I love is cute and kind and smart. Enough to know I love you."

"Wow." Once again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was rendered completely wordless by Adrien Agreste, in a good way.

"Can we start over? From before the fight?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I want to hear you say that you love me."

...

"Adrien Agreste. I love you." Her uncertain voice stopped as he spoke and he steadied her shaky hands.

His eyes met hers. "Maribug-"

"Please never call me that again. I deal with enough puns from Chat Noir."

He scrunched his face up in a cute way.

Marinette felt confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing .absolutely nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"First of all, I want you to know. Marinette I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And second. Ladybug. I love you."

"I know. And I love you Adrien. All of me."

"Third, will you date me?"

"That wasn't a statement, but yes. Of course I will."

"And fourth" his voice wavered, "please don't hate me."

"I would never hate you Adrien. Even when I was in the bathroom, I was mad at myself. Not you."

"You're going to hate me."

"I promise I won't."

"You Will."

"Why?"

"Because i," he stopped as someone stumbled through the hallway. "I love you. And I will tell you later."

"Adrien?"

"I have a secret. You'll need time to process. Not here, not now."

"Adrien. I love you. Nothing you could say Will change that. I promise."

"Good. But the party is almost done. I need to get you home."

...

Patrol felt longer than usual. Chat kept flirting, and Marinette could do nothing to stop it. As they reached the Eiffel tower, she spoke up. "I have a boyfriend, you know."

Chat winked at her. "I know. Adrien, right? He's a nice fellow."

"You know him?" She felt mortified.

"Of course. I have a message from him, if you want to hear it. Its only two word's."

"Are you sure it's from him?"

"Have I ever lied to you buggaboo?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be that important."

"What?"

"He could've told me himself. I have a phone."

Chat winked. "Can I have your number?"

"No. Do you have a message from Adrien?"

"Yeah, two words."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Does it have to do anything with what he tried to tell me at the party?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to hear it from him."

"I have to tell you."

"No. Its his secret. And it was very secret to him."

"He told me to tell you. "

"If it was important enough to wait earlier, I can wait now."

"Can I say two word's."

"It depends on what they are."

He chuckled. "Thats why I love you."

"What?"

"Nothing." *clears throat obnoxiously.* "the two words are 'claws in'. Mean anything to you m'lady? "

"Claws in? I have no idea what that means. Is it a code or somethi-" her voice stopped at the sight of the green light of magic. "Chat? We promised to keep our identities secret."

A familiar face emerged from the mask. "Well its not fair if I know who you are m'lady."

"I was wrong Adrien."

"About what?"

"It is possible to hate you."

The tears threatened to escape his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't hate you. Not actually. Frustrated, but I could never hate you. Especially now. I'm annoyed."

"At me?"

"No at myself. I'm so oblivious. How could I have not known that you are the same person?"

"Adrien doesn't pun, Chat has no filter at all." *whispers* "it's a problem"

"regardless I love you. You dork who also is a model. "

"Thanks. I think."

"Don't thank me,"

"What should I do instead?"

" I'd not known Kiss me?"

Adrien leaned in for a kiss Then was lightly smacked in the face.

"What was that for?"

"That was for a lot of things, I've never kisses anyone, you made me cry earlier, bit mostly the puns."

"Well now you owe me something. I mean you practically promised."

"What?"

"A kiss."

This time, Marinette leaned in. As Adrien's lips met here, she wondered if it was really happenings decided to savor the moment.

She was living a dream.

But everyone knew happily ever afters didn't exist.

...

 **what did you think?**

 **This story went a lot of directions.**

 **Please give some feedback. Reviews messages and constructive criticism welcome. E** **ven negative criticism. (Stuff like "the plot is confusing and hard to read" or "you write too much dialogue," not just hate comments)**

 **Do you have any story prompts or oneshot suggestions?**

 **Also who LOVES be more chill? I'm slightly obsessed.**

 **I just want to hear from y'all.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
